First's Bad Day
by Lazie Soul
Summary: Fairy Tail First Guild Master is having a bad day.


**nanakoblaze's wonderful art gives me this idea. Thank you nanakoblaze!**

 _ **(Please check my info for the artist and her wonderful art because FF .net wont let me insert the link ="=)**_

 **Hope you guys will enjoy this.**

* * *

Lucy lies her head on the table, beside her places a lot of mugs. Some is empty, some is filled with beer and sweet alcohol. She is the only person in the guild hall. It's 9pm already. Everyone should be in their bed and sleep.

Lucy hears the door opens. Two creatures enter the guild hall. She hears them chatting.

"Happy, why you lead me to the guild?"

"I want to pick up some good-paid quests."

"Do it tomorrow. I'm sleepy…"

"It's for your rent!"

"But…"

"Mavis~"

The small girl and the blue exceed jump out and turn their head around, "F…First?". Lucy flies to Mavis, wants to give the little girl a hug but then her hands go through Mavis' body. After all, Lucy Heartfilia is a ghost. She can't touch or be touched.

Mavis looks at the taller blondie. She notices Lucy's hand is holding a mug. Her cheeks are reddened, her mouth has the alcoholic smell. A ghost can get drunk too?

In some ways, Lucy and Mavis end up sitting in the table. Happy has flew away when Mavis doesn't notice. _That mischievous cat_ , Mavis twitches her eyes.

"Mavis, do you think I will gain weight even I'm a ghost?"

The little girl blinks at the question. "What?". Lucy just stares at her, waiting for her response. Mavis gulps, "I… I don't think so."

"See! Ha. You heard that, pinky? You are wrong! Absolutely wrong, you jerk!"

Since Lucy is not in good mood, Mavis decides not to bother her much. She carefully watches Lucy mumbles something under her breath. Mavis smiles at the sight. She doesn't know when Lucy's drunk, she can become this cute.

Taking a deep sign, Lucy lays her head down the table, she whispers, "I'm so sorry I brought you into this, Mavis. I just… have a bad day and dont know why."

"No, it's okay, First. If you have anything, just let it out. We're Family.", Mavis says cheerfully.

Lucy chuckles at the little girl, "You're such a nice girl.". Mavis blushes at her compliment, "Thank… thank you." "Haha, so cute.". Lucy grabs a mug and drinks all of it, that makes Mavis gasps. "First… I thought you can't…"

"Sometimes I can eat or drink but sometimes I can't. No idea about this kind of stuff, though. But I like it"

Mavis nods at her response. She then remembers something.

"First, you shouldn't drink too much. Even you are a ghost…"

"I'm fine. Besides, drinking can help me feel better…"

 _Lucy flew to the forest. Fairy Tail was celebrating their victory of The Grand Magic Games. Lucy was happy for them but she needed to take care of something first._

 _Since The Games began, she had felt some dark power, someone was looking at them, at Fairy Tail. When they went back to Magnolia for celebration, the power vanished. She knew whose that power was._

 _Flying to the center of the forest, she saw a salmon haired man was sitting on the grass. The white robe on his shoulder was floating. His back was facing her so she couldn't see his face. But she knew, he sensed her arrival._

 _"I knew it… You were watching the tournament, werent you? Natsu."_

 _The first thing he said…_

 _"I can't see you but I know you gained weight, Lucy."_

Her mind cracks when she remembers that. Her grip on the mug becomes tighter. That stupid jerk!

 _Lucy blurted out angrily, "I'm a ghost!"_

Their talk was not good. At the end, Natsu – The Black Wizard will reject the world. There will be one-sided massacre.

 _She couldn't change his thought, "Fairy Tail will stop you"._

"First? Are you okay?"

Mavis looks at her worrily. Lucy smiles warmly, "I'm fine. Just lost in thought. Don't worry." She turns to give Mavis a mug. "Here, drink it! It's good"

"But… Is this alcohol?"

"You can say that but it only has a very small little tiny alcohol in it. Don't worry!"

Mavis is about to take a sip then someone takes the mug away. She looks up, "Zeref!"

"My my, Zeref. I remembered I gave that mug to Mavis, not you."

Zeref gazes at Lucy then at Mavis. He says calmly, "Sorry First, but I don't think Mavis should drink this. She is still young…"

"Hey! I'm 16 years old."

"Watch yourself. Who could believe you are 16 years old while you still act like a spoiled kid?", Zeref raises his eyebrows.

"You call me what?", Mavis pouts angrily at her partner.

Lucy laughs at the duo. They are just so cute. Zeref is a quiet and calm wizard but when he's around Mavis, his turns into a different person. Mavis, well, as Zeref said, although she is 16 years old, her mind sometimes is no more than a 6 years old girl's. But when comes to the battle, no one doubts her Celestial Power.

Mavis turns her head away from Zeref, "I'll find Happy." She nods to Lucy as a goodbye gesture then leaves. Zeref sighs lightly and puts the mug back to the table. The Guild Master grins at him.

"I have something on my face, First?"

"Well well, in my eyes, Zeref, you are the one who spoils her."

"Pardon me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Zeref. You know what I am talking about. You're just being dishonest" Lucy taps her finger on the table, " Who always goes easy on Mavis? Who acts over-protective when it comes to her? Who lets her do whatever she likes and then takes all the responsibilities himself? It's you who spoils our little Celestial Mage."

Zeref decides to avoid the bright chocolate eyes because, he knows she's right. Lucy is a tactician afterall. She is good at observing people and thing. That's why Zeref doesn't want to be around with Lucy since she could see straight his heart. Especially when Mavis's around.

"Pfft, when you're with Mavis, you change. Tempered and reckless."

"She's like my sister, so I have to protect her, that's all."

"Ha! You can fool anyone but me, boy. Speak the truth, although I already know it."

"Excuse me, First but I, I have to go now."

"I see you couldn't leave Mavis alone, huh"

Zeref almost trips when he hears Lucy. He pulls his scraf up to hide his red cheeks, "Anyway, have a good night, First. Dont drink too much. It's not good for you". Lucy watches Zeref leaving and giggles. Still care for her even she teased him like that. What a kind boy he is!

Just like him.

 _"Natsu, wake up! You will get cold if you sleep in here"_

 _"But it's so comfy out here!"_

 _The blondie chuckled and sat down next to him. She looked at the sky. Tonight the sky was full of stars. They shined like jewelry, lightened up the night. Suddenly she saw a shooting star._

 _"Look, Natsu. A shooting star. Make a wish"_

 _Lucy closed her eyes. Natsu didn't say anything but looking at her. Under the moonlight, her body was shined weakly and beatifully. He smiled. He didn't make any wishes because he didn't believe in these thing but if he could, his wish would be having someone who walk alongside him._

 _'Well, my wish has come true.'_

 _He noticed Lucy shivered in cold, "Look like you are the one who will catch the cold, Luce". He sighed and put his robe around her body, "There. Much better."_

 _"Thank.. Thank you"_

 _"You're welcome."_

Lucy flies to the roof, enjoy the sight of Zeref and Mavis walking together with Happy aside them. Suddenly a cold breeze blows, Lucy rubs her arm. She whispers, "Natsu…"

 _Meanwhile, somewhere…_

A certain salmon haired man gazes into the sky. "I hope you remember to stay warm, Luce."

"It's cold tonight."


End file.
